


I still don't know what title to give it, but maybe something will come to me later

by EatBearsBlog



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gen, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Trans Male Character, Trans Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatBearsBlog/pseuds/EatBearsBlog
Summary: I don't know whether to call this an alternate line or something, but let's just say in a nutshell that Heinz and Perry will know each other since they were kids in GimmelshtumpAlso, Perry still hasn't found out she's trans, so she first warnedIf you think I misrepresent Perry as trans, tell me, because I really don't want to offend anyone or that he did something wrong.Well, to make this story I was inspired by this story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589954/chapters/44070316And from this comic: https://steveart.tumblr.com/post/623826115440541696/hey-perry-and-you-dont-have-to-answer-this-ifI confess that I had to steel myself to upload this story
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	I still don't know what title to give it, but maybe something will come to me later

Loneliness

Lately he's been so used to that word

Sure, he may live with his parents and his brother, but they never really met him or would like to keep him company, and if they noticed, it was only to receive the typical despise he carries since birth

In conclusion, he wasn't really a person loved by anyone  
Well,except for the ocelots, they became a good company, but not everything lasts forever.  
If you asked him, he would really like to have good company, not where you get bad looks, where you are criticized, where you are insulted or forced to do something you don't want  
He was really losing hope that he would find someone who could enjoy his company

So the little one just breathed trembling while his body trembled due to the cold night, it would really be a long night would it not? , especially when it is your turn to act as gnome once again, hope that one day you can leave this, it really is not very pleasant to be alone at night, but you have to endure, you have no choice,so you simply drop your gaze on the shining moon of the night, which is, for now, the only light and company you have.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning had arrived, the sun was in sight while the other people of the place began each with their work, by this point heinz was already tired while he felt the body somewhat numb due to being in the same position all night, for when he is about to give a yawning he manages to hear the voice of his mother screaming to enter the house, his body gives a slight jolt due to the sudden call, which disappears quickly to be able to go to his "home ", his Walking was a bit clumsy but at least he could stand up, as he entered the house he simply passed as if he were a ghost as he was not greeted by any of his relatives, while his sight was simply directed to the wooden floor as he continued his walk.  
When he got to his room, if you could call it that, he breathed again a long and heavy sigh, began to undress to put on the clothes of the day, another dress, this was pale pink,a little pompous and with some ornaments, which, for the girls, would be pretty, he was so tired of them, but they left him no choice, besides, he wanted at least to make his mother happy in this environment,so he put on that garment and then left the room again.

-Heinz!

His body leaped slightly when he heard his mother, he quickly turned towards her while keeping his head down and looking at her submissively.

=Yes, mother?

He answered with a trembling voice, scheisse, he hated when his voice betrayed him like that.

-Roger will go out to play with his friends, you will supervise him

He said with an authoritarian tone, assuming that he would not raise any objections about that, so the little one just answered with a "yes mother ", and then ended up leaving that house with his younger brother, taking care to go a few meters behind him, seeing that his brother had already joined a group of children to play, decided to sit on a bench not far from there to be able to supervise him, some boys and girls who were close to him pulled away, having a Grin on their faces, heinz sighed at that, he was already so used to being rejected by everyone that he was no longer surprised at this, he just stood there, sitting, and alone, adding a totally uncomfortable dress, while he could feel glances and whispers, probably directed at him, god, when would the day be when they would stop treating him like that? Was he meant for this? She simply decided to bring her knees close to her chest, taking care of that dress, then surround her legs with her arms and rest her face on you, well, this day would be very long.

He had spent several minutes supervising his brother, receiving a few teasing and offensive comments from other children, and an apparently accidental ball from his brother's friends, he had begun to touch his cheek as he had received that ball in the face, until he felt like someone was sitting next to him, his body became stiff at that, he had begun to struggle inside himself if he should turn around to see who he was, his hands began to sweat cold, he didn't know Where do I get the courage, but she decided to look discreetly to her left side, where the person had sat, her eyes opened ina funny way when she realized she was a little girl, she was shorter than him, she had azdene green hair and a darker skin tone than hers, and her eyes were a chocolate brown color, they were very cute, and they were directed towards him, she put goose bums on her face, she didn't expect to end up being discovered, god hoped she wouldn't get upset,Oh to the deceiver, I wish I would shout at him for having been watching her and it would be a complete scandal, he found himself a little before that and quickly turned away his eyes to then close his eyes, he kept like this for almost a minute, hoping for something that never came, being sure that nothing bad would happen, he opened his eyes and looked at that girl again, trying to have still some caution, seeing her I notice confusion in his look, and I can not quite understand the emotion that had his Was it worry? No, nobody CARES or would worry about it, was it annoyance?, anger? Was it too strange? That train of thought stopped when he saw that little girl looking away from him and then taking a little notebook and writing something down on it.

Well this was very strange, but he still decided not to comment on it, he kept quiet while she pressed her dress with both hands, at the same time he contemplated a little more the appearance of this girl, she had a dress of almost the same tone as her hair, she looked less annoying than his, or at least that's what he noticed.  
Her body leapt slightly when she noticed that the girl was giving her the little notebook.

-" Hello, my name is perry, and you?"

A... Presentation? Was this girl showing up with him? , he opened his eyes in the same funny way, he made sure to reread that to be sure he wasn't delirious or something, being sure he hadn't read it wrong, his look rested on, as the notebook said, perry, uh, well, it was a weird name for a girl, he guessed, he shook his head slightly. Come on, don't think about it, it's irrelevant, she said to herself, she decided to return her notebook even with her trembling hands, which the girl took in a normal way, she showed no disgust in her face, and she didn't even notice that she had the intention of making any dirty tricks on her, she looked patient and calm... And curious too, now that I thought about it, I'd never seen her around here, but decided to start with the most obvious and simple thing for now, because I didn't want to end with this little girl's patience.

=M-my name is Heinz

After that, a few minutes went by, which, for heinz, felt like hours, he was about to turn his eyes to the other children when he saw perry nodding his head, like trying to assimilate the information, then breaking his eyes between them and seeing the other children and his brother playing ata considerable distance from both of them, well, for him, the situation was getting a little uncomfortable, should I start a conversation? , now that he thinks about it, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea, now a little more lively, but still nervous, he decided to start.

=Then... You don't live here right? , I've never seen you before, and yet I've lived for a long time here

Perry turned his eyes to him again, then wrote back in his notebook, which did not take long, he handed the notebook back to heinz and he started reading again.

-"No, my parents and I will be here for a long time because we have some relatives here"

Oh well, that explains why he had never seen her, so he could only respond with an "oh", perry just shrugged, the little smile slightly at her gestate.  
Perry had started writing something in his notebook again, and when he finished I gave it to heinz again.

-" Why did you wear clothes? , I don't know "girls" are supposed to just wear it?"

Well, he had to admit that he wasn't expecting that question, although he wasn't really expecting anything that was happening right now if he was honest, so he just shrugged and started talking.

="My parents thought my younger brother would be a girl, so my mother made several dresses..." But now, I ended up having a little brother, and for me to waste, I am forced to wear the dresses my mom made"

I notice perry grimaced at that, but there was something else in his eyes, was that sympathy? , did not have time to ask since perry again wrote something and then gave it to him

-" I guess you came to understand, my parents say I'm a girl and I should dress like one, but, I really don't like it"

At the end of el perry I put the notebook aside and then lowered my discouraged head a little, well, now, he didn't know what to do, he was supposed to cheer her up, wasn't he? But I didn't know exactly how, but I could try anyway, I just hoped it wasn't a disaster.

-Well um, maybe, and again, someday we can stop using these things and use what we like isn't it? You just have to be patient for that

He was about to insult himself for how horrible that was until I heard perry make what looked like a laughing sound, as he nodded, I could see on his face a kind of thank-you, so he just smiled at him again.

=Your welcome

They went on like this for quite a while, with both asking questions and chatting, although heinz was the most chatting of the two, as time went on, he managed to describe that perry could not speak due to a problem with his vocal cords and that he used both the notebook and sign language to communicate, which heinz did not hesitate to ask if he could teach him so that he did not have to write so much, which perry agreed to with a slight smile on his face.  
While perry showed him various signs, heinz could not help but wonder one thing, so he preferred to say it before he repented or mentally beat himself for it.

=Perry...um... Why did you decide to approach me instead of other boys or girls here?  
N-no, I don't like it! , your company has been the best thing that happened to me this day! , and - s-alone, I have the doubt you know? , not many people like my presence I-I

That train of thought stopped when he felt a slight pat on the shoulders, jumped a little before that and closed his mouth suddenly to then see perry, with his typical calm face and with patience, put his hand away from his shoulder to sign little by little with both hands.

-" I like you"

That's what he understood  
Then perry took the notebook again to write

-" Besides, you are the only one who did not behave like a fool to me, and that I appreciate very much, you are someone nice"

Perry just smiled at her and patted her on the head as if she were a kid smaller than her, that made him smile the same way, well, I think he already understood her point a little bit.

=Thanks

It was the only response, to which perry simply nodded with a smile on his face.  
A few minutes turned into hours, getting lost in talks again, until perry had to leave as a lady, apparently his mother, had come for her, which heinz was a little discouraged about, lowering his head a little.

=Well then, good-bye (?  
It was... It was fun talking to you

Were it not for a pat on the shoulder, he would not have raised his head completely, perry placed the notebook under one of his arms to begin signing with both hands.

-" I'll see you tomorrow"

It was the last thing he said and then he flirted his hair while smiling, and at the end he disposed himself to say goodbye with one hand to go to that woman.  
To say he was astonished was an understatement, did he signal that he would see him tomorrow? The little knowledge he had of sign language a moment ago was not making a trick on him was it not? He simply set out to sigh in a somewhat dreamy way while placing his face in his two hands, well, apparently he had gotten a friend did he not? , I was happy, too happy for that

When he got home with his brother and it was his turn to be garden gnome again, the smile on his face had not yet disappeared, he was very anxious to know what would happen tomorrow.  
Maybe it was him, but tonight, it was a little nicer than the others, as I looked at the moon, I just whispered in the wind

=I'll see you tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh don't kill me, it's my first story, I'm sorry if it's disgusting


End file.
